Not Another
by GAnonSlayer
Summary: Tenchi's relative comes to stay. But is there more to him than meets the eye? Well, there certainly couldn't be any less. actionadventure in later chapters. 1st fic,please don't flame. PG13 rating for mild cursing,


Tenchi Muyo!

Not Another… by GanonSlayer

Copyright: I don't anything that appears in this story. If I did, I'd be in a mansion playing Gamecube on a 128' screen TV. Though, I do own myself in way, I guess.

Author notes: this is my first fan-fic, much less my first self ins. fic, so please don't flame. (Though go ahead if you feel like it.) Please note, practically everything in this fan-fic that has to do w/ me is made up. Also, if you see anything in italics like this: _Again?_ It means there's some feeling in the word. If you see anything in bold and italics like this: **_Boom!_** It means that word _really_ has some feeling to it. R&R please!

Chapter 1: Arrival

It was a normal spring day at the Masaki household. (In whatever way "normal" applies to Tenchi's life.") Tenchi woke up to find Ryoko hovering over his bed. Ayeka then **_burst_** into the room and started a fight with Ryoko. They were about to blow up part of the house when **_thankfully_** Sasami called everyone to breakfast. They ate, (though Ryoko still managed to tick Ayeka off by sitting next to Tenchi), and Tenchi left to train with his grandfather. Afterwards, Tenchi went and worked in the field for a couple of hours, and then went back home. It started to pour rain.

It was about 6:30 p.m. when he knocked on the door. "I'll get it, I guess." yelled Ryoko. She opened the door. There was a figure wearing a dark cloak that covered most of his or her face. "Who the hell you?" Ryoko asked while yelling slightly. "Ah, you must be Ryoko." The figure said simply. Ryoko had a look of shock. "May I come in?" the figure inquired. Ryoko simply nodded with the shocked look still on her face. "Whoever this person is, their voice sound somewhat like Tenchi, yet slightly richer." Ryoko thought. The visitor stepped inside. Now, this little battle of the words had attracted the attention of everyone in the entire household. Washu came out of her lab, Mihoshi woke up and got off the couch, Yosho stopped making tea, Sasami turned off the stove for a moment, Kiyone stopped writing her report for the Galaxy Police, Tenchi rushed downstairs to see if Ryoko was in trouble, Noboyuki stopped thinking "strange" thoughts for a moment, Ryoko, of course was standing right there, and Ayeka stopped plotting a way to win Tenchi's heart. "Oh, you're here!" Tenchi said.

flashback

Noboyuki: "Tenchi, you're relative's coming to stay with us for awhile."

Tenchi: "Which one?" "You know I have quite a few of them."

Noboyuki: "I'll let _**that** _be a surprise."

End flashback

Everyone except the figure stared at Tenchi with a look of utter confusion. "What?" Tenchi asked. Tenchi looked at the stranger. "Oh." "Everyone, this is…" Tenchi started to say before, in a split-second, the figure cupped his hand over Tenchi's mouth and whispered something in his ear. One thought coursed through all the girls' heads: " What's going on?" "Ok, now please form a straight line." The visitor said. Everyone reluctantly complied. The girls fought over who would stand next to Tenchi, but eventually, they made an agreement and From right to left they were as follows: Sasami, Mihoshi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Washu, Noboyuki, Tenchi, Yosho, and Kiyone. The visitor then went down the row while pointing at each person and saying: "Miss Kiyone, Yosho, Noboyuki, Tenchi, Little Washu, Miss Ayeka, Miss Ryoko, Miss Mihoshi, and last, but certainly not least, Little Sasami." Everyone except Tenchi and the visitor had a look of dumbfounded shock on their faces.

The visitor then tore off the dark cloak he was wearing and said, "Name's Luke; How are ya?" The visitor, who was supposedly named Luke, was wearing a dark shirt that showed various weapons from the original "The Legend of Zelda" and underneath that it stated, "Don't make me go Zelda on you." He was 17, about 5'10, with brown hair and brown eyes, (He was also wearing slightly loose fitting jeans, as well, but that doesn't really matter.) Tenchi whispered something into Luke's ear. "Oh yeah." Luke said. I guess I should tell them a little about myself." "Hmm, where to begin?" He pondered. "I got it." and so it began.

"I was born a year or so before Tenchi. Luke started. "Since his mother was(clears throat)_seduced _by my father", he continued, with his head hung low in shame, while everyone except Tenchi looked at him with mild shock, "**_TA DAH!_**" He said while putting his hands up in an actorly fashion, and then hanging his head low again. "I'm the result." "But, on the plus side," he said as a slightly goofy grin came upon him, "I can do **_this!_**

Quick as a flash, Luke grabbed Tenchi-ken off the table and activated it. (Why Tenchi-ken was on the table, who knows?) The dumbfounded looks returned. "How did you do that?" everyone said at the same time. "Well, that was weird." Everyone said again. "We did it again!" pause "Zeeky Boogy Doog!" "I told you," Luke said, trying to break the awkward weirdness, his mother is my mother. Achika had Juraiian blood in her, so I got some of it." "How else could I even touch Tenchi-ken?" "Duh." The girls said to themselves mentally. "Anyways, Luke continued, Tenchi and I like to think of ourselves as cousins, though if you want to go into technicalities, then we're half-brothers." "I'm from America, but since my dad's in prison, **_big surprise_**, Luke said as he rolled his eyes, I had to come live here." "Oh, and one more thing." I could whup **_any_** of your asses in a video game.

The girls then formed a circle around Luke so that they could size him up. Luke thought: "**_Now_** what's going on?" One thought coursed through all of the girls' minds: "Not so bad, I guess Tenchi and Luke's mother is the looks of the family." "If you need me, I'll be in Tenchi's room, unpacking, and may I say you all look exquisite." He said as he pushed his way out of the circle, only to be stopped by Sasami. (Who was blushing, along with all the other girls.) She was holding a pencil and a notepad. "I've just got a few questions for you," she said. "Fire away." "Okay, now": "What foods do you dislike?" Sasami asked. "Well, my tongue's slightly sensitive to spiciness, so I guess that's probably out." "But other than that, I'll eat basically anything." He replied. "Well, you just answered my second question, so I'll just go on to the last one." "Would you like beer, sake like Ryoko, or herbal tea to drink?" Sasami asked. "Well, according to American drinking laws, I'm not old enough to drink yet, so I guess I'll just have some herbal tea. "Luke answered. "I can already tell I'm going to absolutely love your cooking, Sasami." Sasami blushed more at the compliment. Mihoshi, who we all know has a knack for saying the wrong thing at the right time, stated, "Heehee!" "Sasami's blushing!" Well, that just caused Sasami to blush even more before she returned to her natural color and said with a hint of timidness, "Well, I should get back to making dinner." "Dinner's going to be served a _little_ later than normal, sorry!"

Everyone sighed a sigh of disappointment while Luke stated, "No need to apologize, I can wait. Everyone stared at him. "What?" "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys, sometimes, well maybe once a week or so, I simply won't feel hungry because, he said as he reached into his suitcase and pulled a plastic container out, of these! This is my medication, and one of the side effects is loss of appetite." He said. "What's it for?" Washu inquired, slightly curious. "It's for my mental problem, he said, tapping his head lightly. All of the girls had a look of mild fright on their faces as they started to back away_very__slowly_. " I don't mean **_that_** kind of mental problem!"Luke exclaimed."It's just a behavioral thing." "Really?" Washu asked. "What do you have?" Washu smiled. "I could test you to see if you truly do have whatever you claim to have." "Why not just hook me up to a lie detector?" "That would be _far_ too easy." Washu said with a small smile. "Anyways, Luke continued,it's called Asperger's (pronounced $$-burgers) Syndrome." Stifled laughter could be heard. "I know it sounds pretty funny." "Still, is that it?" Washu asked. "I could compile a test for you to take in probably maybe, saya half hour. I'll be in my lab. By this time of course, Sasami had returned to the kitchen and was working on dinner. "Well, I'd better go and unpack now."

He went to Tenchi's room, but poked his head out the hallway and said, "Oh, and Little Washu, I'll be coming to see you in the lab." "It sounds very intriguing." "I probably won't get how most of it works, but I'll probably getit at least a little more than Tenchi." "What makes you say that?" Washu asked. "Well, in America, most people have the opportunity to go to school every day for 12 years or so," said Luke. "They teach normal things, like English, History, _Science_, (Washu immediately started paying attention once she heard _Science_.) Math, but they also teach things like Music, Art, Computer Lab, Foreign Languages, just regular stuff." "But I've been going to school since I was six, (I'm talking elementary school, just so you know.) so I probably know at least _some _science." Luke laughed. "Maybe I'll even be your guinea pig for a few experiments." Washu smiled at the thought. Everyone who hadn't met Luke before found his laugh somewhat infectious, and it took a bit of will power to keep a straight face while he was laughing.

Later, he was found hooking up a little box with buttons and a logo on the top and holes in the front. Most people in the household were watching with some interest. "What're you doing?" Washu asked. "Oh, hey Little Washu, everybody." "I'm just hooking up my Gamecube." He thenwent back behind the TV. A second later he emerged. "There, all done." He said. He then proceeded to play The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time on his Gamecube. He loaded his game, and then went to the Temple of Time and met PrincessZelda. "Sigh…She's so beautiful." Said Luke. Everyone stared at him with a look that said: "Are you crazy?" "What?" "Oh, did I say that out loud?" "My bad!" Then, an idea struck Luke.


End file.
